Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{3f}{5h + 5} + \dfrac{4h}{5h + 5}$ You can assume $f,g,h \neq 0$.
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{3f + 4h}{5h + 5}$